wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Complexity(VanquishedHydra4844)
Appearance: Complexity looks completely like a NightWing, with four long spines protruding from behind her ears, which are evidence of her RainWing ancestry. Another indicator of her RainWing genes is that the teardrop scales along her sides change color depending on what she is feeling. She has grayish-purple scales, with darker violet colored overscales, and a pale, bluish-purple underbelly. Her horns, spikes, and claws are an extremely dark shade of gray. Complexity's wings are a mixture of black, blues, and purples, in the form of a galaxy, and are torn up at the edges. What remains of her tongue is useless, and she is mute because of it. She has the typical mind-reading teardrop scales at the corner of her eyes, which are a dark blueish purple color. While working as a spy and assassin for the NightWings, Complexity recieved several scars, but they faded after a while. After she escaped the NightWing Lab, and by extension, the NightWing Volcanic Island, Complexity had deep gashes carved into her underbelly, legs, and smaller gashes on her wings where the chains had rubbed them until they became raw. Complexity wears a metal horn cuff containing a sapphire on her right horn. Personality: As a spy/assassin, Complexity was extremely outgoing, and she often talked to the dragons she was ordered to spy on and/or assassinate, earning their trust by being genuinely friendly, and often making true friends before double-crossing them and revealing that she wasn't who she claimed to be. After she escaped from the NightWing Island, Complexity had the exact opposite of her former personality, as she could no longer talk, and was extremely introverted, and shy, "speaking" only to her friend, Tanager, when she was feeling up to it. She dislikes being touched by anyone except for Tanager, and has PTS from her time as an experiment in the Labs. Backstory: Pre-series: Complexity hatched to Brokenheart and Jaggedstar of the NightWings in the Rainforest, but then was taken to the NightWing Volcanic Island to be raised with them. During her brief time in the Rainforest, Complexity was revealed to have the ancient NightWing power of mind-reading, which her parents decided to keep hidden. Complexity's great-great grandmother, known as Leaf That Floats On River, passed on her hybrid genes to her daughter, granddaughter, and to Complexity, her great-granddaughter. Fortunately for Complexity, her hybrid genes were almost unnoticeable, with the exception of her ruff of spines behind her ears, and the way the teardrop scales along her sides changed colors depending on what she was feeling. As she grew, Complexity learned to act just like all the other NightWings, whose "powers" were all lies. She knew, because she often listened into their thoughts while interacting with them, and she was disgusted by her tribe's constant lies about their powers and their supposed superiority, when in fact, they were no better, maybe even worse off than any of the other tribes of Pyrrhia. Once she reached the age of ten, Complexity was sent out to become a spy and assassin for the NightWings. While on the continent, she was charged with assassinating a SandWing who proved to be quite difficult to kill. She managed to finish them off with an ability that she hadn't known that she had: glowing, fire-like, black venom that made the SandWing look like Complexity had breathed fire all over him when she finished. She returned to the NightWing island, where she later killed a NightWing guard with her fiery venom for trying to force her to mate with him. Complexity was arrested, and taken to the dungeons to await possible execution, but when it came time for her trial, a NightWing scientist named Shadowbrand asked to have her instead. The queen consented, as did the jury, and Complexity was taken to the RainWing prisons and left there for the night. Over the next three years, Complexity was taken into Shadowbrand's section of the labs to be experimented on. Mostly, Shadowbrand ordered her to do the same tests that Mastermind was doing to the RainWings, but ocasionally, he would throw her into a small arena that he had made in the labs and order her to fight various predatory animals, such as jaguars, leopards, and panthers. If Complexity refused to do as she was ordered, Shadowbrand punished her by shackling her talons together with extremely heavy weights attached to the ends, weighing down her tail with a chain that had another weight attached, shoving a muzzle on her snout, and chaining her by her neck and her wings to the arena wall, then releasing several starving animals into the arena for her to fight against. In those cases, Complexity wouldn't even be able to fight, and she would go down after several minutes of the animals attacking her. If Shadowbrand had punished her and Complexity still wouldn't comply, then he would stab his claws, which were often dirty, into the wounds that the other animals had made, digging them in cruelly and hissing things that were pretty much the equivalent of "no one has ever liked you and no one ever will; except me" in her ear until Complexity told him that she would do as he asked. After three horrible years of being experimented on, Complexity was beginning to believe Shadowbrand's words, but still wanted to be free. Complexity convinced the guards outside of her prison cell to free her and help her to the tunnel that led to the Rainforest. The guards did, telling the guards at the tunnel that they were going hunting. The guards dropped Complexity off a ways from the tunnel, and flew off to hunt. Complexity was later found by a RainWing named Tanager, who brought her to his hut and treated her wounds. After she was healed, Tanager taught her sign language, since Shadowbrand had torn out Complexity's tongue as part of one of his punishments that he had given her. After Shadowbrand had ripped out her tongue, he revealed that he was her grandfather, a thought that she refused to believe. Tanager later told her that he was part of the Talons of Peace, and asked Complexity if she wanted to come with him. She agreed, and they flew to the Sky Kingdom, where Tanager introduced Complexity to a group of dragons which included a SkyWing named Crimson, a SeaWing named Grouper, a MudWing named Earthquake, an IceWing named Timberline, and a RainWing; Tanager. The group welcomed Complexity with open wings, and she promised(through sign language) to stay out of their heads. Crimson later helped Tanager make a collar that allowed Tanager to telepathically speak with Complexity, since using sign language to talk to each other all the time was tireing. Tanager also made a horn cuff for Complexity as a gift. Quotes: "Don't you ''dare!" ''-To the NightWing guard she killed when he was trying to get her to mate with him "You-you-I hate y-!" ''-To Shadowbrand as he put the muzzle on her as a punishment "''Thank you, Your Majesty." ''-To Queen Battlewinner as her trial ended and she was being given to Shadowbrand '''You are the stupidest, most arrogant, camel-faced, fire snorting, dragon I've ever met!' ''-A thought directed toward Shadowbrand '''N-no. Y-you can't be. You can't. I-I don't believe you. You can't be who you just said you are.' ''-A thought directed to Shadowbrand, after he revealed to her that he was actually her grandfather "''NO! NEVER! I ''WILL NOT ''BE YOUR PLAYTHING ANY LONGER! YOU'RE HORRIBLE, AND A PSYCOPATH, AND I ''HATE YOU!" ''-To Shadowbrand; her last spoken words right before Shadowbrand ripped her tongue out "''Hi! I'm Complexity! What's your name?" ''-Her typical greeting as a spy and assassin for the NightWings '''Help me escape, please?' ''-Written on a piece of paper; to the guards outside her cell '''My name is Complexity. What's yours?' ''-Written note to Tanager when she met him Category:Characters Category:NightWings Category:Females Category:Occupation (Spy) Category:Content (VanquishedHydra4844)